Coresango ChroniclesChapter 1
by BlackSuicideRose
Summary: The leader of the Coresangos, a half vampire, half werewolf mix named Gabriel, wants to make Sera wife. Through this story you will find out if he does or does not succeed.
1. Default Chapter

It was an early Saturday morning. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Sera was sitting in a seat at Barnes and Nobles. She was sipping on her coffee slowly while reading an interesting book on vampires. Sera loved to study vampires for they fasinated her. She wanted to know their origin and where they came from, how they were created, and what made them crave blood. Vampires cannot substain their own blood because it does not clot therefore, they have to drink human blood every so often. Then thats when a suspicious character walked in. He had on a black shirt and black pants. His pants were held up with a belt that had some strange symbol on it not known to humans. He had on a long black coat with many pockets. His hair was short and blond but with some hair hanging down in his eyes. Sera found him quite interesting. She swore to herself that she had seen the symbol in one of her vampire books and only one type of vampire could have the symbol. The symbol of the vampire werewolf mix. Vampire werewolfs were known as Coresango. Coresango was an old word that the Greeks used and it meant "The man who changes every night and everyday." Coresangos stay vampires during the day and become werewolfs during the night no matter if the moon is full. It is there natural instinct to change like this. The suspicious man was looking at a book. Sera stared at him with weary eyes, wondering what he was looking at and what he was thinking. He knew someone was looking at him so, he looked back at Sera. The Coresango looked deep into her eyes with his emerald green eyes. He slowly walked up to Sera. Then he speaked to her. "What are you staring at?" he asked. "I noticed your a Coresango," answered Sera, a little scared. "I see you keep up on your vampire studies," he said. "Yes, of course I do," she said. "What is your name? If I may ask." she wondered. "It is Gabriel," he said. "Mine is Sera," she said. Gabriel sat down, still staring into her eyes deeply. His eyes turned a dark red crimson color. They made Sera stretch out her hand and touch his. Gabriel gerked back. "Don't touch me. I can only touch you," he said. "Why is that?" asked Sera. "Because I said so," answered Gabriel. Gabriel then grabbed her by the arm and ran out of Barnes and Nobles. People jumped out of their chairs, scared. The loud thomps of the chairs hitting the floor sounded like clashes of thunder in the sky. Gabriel and Sera were both running down the street. Their feet pounding onto the pavement. Sera did not try to break free because she wanted to know what he would do to her. Gabriel's hand was clenched tight around Sera's arm. Then, he came to an abrupt stop. They had stopped at an abondoned graveyard that looked to be at least 200 years old or more, back from the 1800's. Gabriel walked over to this big tomb stone that had delicate carvings on it. He used his giganitc muscles to lift it up. Gabriel picked Sera up and threw her down the steps that followed. Her head bumped some of the steps with a disgusting sound that gave you chills. She broke her arm and cracked open her head. Blood was dripping down her forhead and into her eyes. She layed passed out at the end of the steps til the dawn of the next day. 


	2. Coresango ChroniclesChapter 2

The next day Sera woke up chained to a wall. The chains around her wrists were slowly digging into them, cutting the flest beneath. She tugged at the chains making them cut deeper. Sera screamed in agony. Blood dripped down her arms slowly. Gabriel walked in from hearing her scream. He walked to her slowly. "Dont scream, or you will wake your friend there," said Gabriel. He pointed to a person chained to a wall next to Sera. Sera looked over to the person. She recognized who it was. "Darren!" shouted Sera. "Wake up!" she raged. "Quiet down," said Gabriel. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious brother, now would we?" threatened Gabriel. "Why are you doing this?" asked Sera. "When you have lived as long as I have, the only thing you enjoy is the fear of another person," said Gabriel. "Well, what do you want with me?" asked Sera. "I want you to join me so you can help with my dirty work," said Gabriel. "What kind of dirty work?" asked Sera. "Killing people and searching for ancient artifacts of the Coresangos," answered Gabriel. "You sound like an obsessed freak," stated Sera. "Yes, but, I can give you everything you want and need," taunted Gabriel. "You can't provide love," said Sera. "Who gives a crap about love," said Gabriel. "The greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return," said Sera. "Rubbish," said Gabriel. "When you have lost as many loves as I have, you wouldn't love anymore," he added. "You complain too much," said Sera. "Silence!" shouted Gabriel. "I change you or your brother Darren dies!" he added. "No!" screamed Sera. "Then he dies," said Gabriel "No. You can't do this," sobbed Sera. "I can and will," said Gabriel. Gabriel walked over to Darren. He wasn't there. "Where did he go?" asked Gabriel. "Over here," said Darren. He was by Sera. Darren grabbed the chains around Sera's wrists, and broke them. "I knew I shouldn't of changed you," said Gabriel. "Bad mistake," said Darren. Darren grabbed Sera. He ran out leaving Gabriel. "This isn't over!" shouted Gabriel, as Darren ran away with Sera in his arms. 


	3. Coresango ChroniclesChapter 3

Darren arrived back at his place. He layed Sera down on his bed. The sun slowly went down. Darren started to sprout hair all over his body. He slowly changed into a werewolf. Sera woke up and saw him. She screamed. "Whats has happened to you?" asked Sera. Darren just looked at Sera with suspicious eyes. He ran out of the building to feast upon the night. Sera passed out and landed on the bed from all the drama.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Sera woke up to her brother sitting next to her. "What happened to you last night?" asked Sera. "Nothing," said Darren. "I saw you change," said Sera. "I had to feast,'' said Darren. "How repulsive," said Sera. "I'm a Coresango because I wanted Gabriel to change me but, now he knows I have a sister and wants her too," said Darren. "Why does he want me?" asked Sera. "He knows your stronger then me," said Darren. "Stronger? Yeah right," said Sera. "You are stronger mentally to with stand challenges," said Darren. "I don't want to be changed," said Sera. "I will have to keep you safe or he will change you," said Darren. "We must not let that happen then," said Sera. "I know," said Darren. Darren now had a master. Sera couldn't believe it because Darren was always an independent person who never counted on anyone. "I have to go do something," said Darren. "You can't leave me here alone!" shouted Sera. "Don't worry. Gabriel can't come out in daylight,'' said Darren. "But you can't either then," said Sera. "Yes I can. I wasn't born a full blood, unlike Gabriel," said Darren. "Just be back before the sun goes down," said Sera. "I will," said Darren. Darren left. he headed to Gabriels castle. The castle was two miles away. It is located in the woods by the graveyard. No one ever went in the graveyard because of all the stories that it was haunted by Gabriel's father but, those who did never came back. Darren walked through the woods. Barely any light shown through the tops of the trees. Darren could see just fine because Coresangos have great vision. He tripped over a log and fell on the earth beneath. Darren got back up and dusted himself off. He winced as his hand stinged. He looked at it and saw a slit in his hand. He ignored it and continued on. Darren arrived at the castle. He knocked on the door. It creaked as it opened by itself. He stepped inside. There he saw a woman at the bottom of the steps. She slowly walked up the stairs. Something deep inside told him to follow. Then, the girl disappeared. He continued up the stairs. At the top stood Gabriel. "Did she fall for it?" asked Gabriel. "Yes," answered Darren. "Where is she?" asked Gabriel. "My place," answered Darren. "Good job," said Gabriel. "Want me to bring her here?" asked Darren. "I'll get her myself," said Gabriel. "Thats a waste of time," said Darren. "Don't you question my judgement!" yelled Gabriel. "I wasn't," said Darren. Gabriel pulled out a gun, filled with silver bullets. He pulled the trigger and shot Darren in the chest. Darren fell to the floor. Blood gushed out everywhere. "Loser," said Gabriel, walking down the stairs and out of the castle. Meanwhile, Sera was in Darren's place. She was looking up information on the computer about Coresangos. The door burst open. It was Gabriel. Sera tiptoed to the closet and hid inside. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," mimicked Gabriel. Sera said nothing and held her breath. Gabriel looked under the bed and saw nothing. He then saw the closet and kicked it open. Sera screamed. "There you are," said Gabriel. "What do you want?" asked Sera. "I want you," said Gabriel. he grabbed her neck. She punched him in the face. Gabriel ignored the punch. He tilted her neck and sank his fangs in. Sera screamed out in agony, as his fangs sank in deeper. Gabriel drank her rich blood, that tasted so sweet. Sera went limp. Gabriel picked her upa nd took her back to his palace. 


	4. Coresango ChroniclesChapter 4

Sera woke up somewhere distant to her. It was as if she had been living her whole life there. Then she realised it was Gabriel's castle. It had changed so much from the first time she had saw it. This time it was full of life. Maybe, it just seemed different because last time she was in the dungeon or maybe she was seeing things. Someone was walking towards her but, she couldn't quite make the person out because the bite from Gabriel had made her vision slurred. Then she went unconsious again. She woke up for the second time. This time she was sat at a table. A man was walking over to her carrying some type of wooden bowl. It had the Coresango symbol carved into it. Underneath the symbol it had a picture of blood dripping. The color of the picture looked as if it was real blood. The man set the bowl on the table in front of her. She examined what was in it with her eyes. It was a crimson red color. The same color that was on the bowl. "Is that blood?" asked Sera. "Yes, but it is not just ordinary blood," he answered. "What do you mean?" asked Sera. "It came from the blood God," he answered. "Who is the blood God?" asked Sera. "Congorian," he replied. "What's so special about him," Sera asked. "When you drink his blood you're never hungry again," he answered. "Well, why should I drink it?" asked Sera. "So, you won't have to feed off of people now that you're a Coresango," he answered. "I totally forgot about Gabriel biting me," rememberd Sera. "Yay, I can see that," he said. "Who told you to bring me this blood?" asked Sera. "Gabriel," he replied. "If I let you drink this blood, you have to show me a way out of here," said Sera. "I want the blood first," he said. "Just hurry it up," said Sera. Sera stood up. She let the man sit down. He lifted the bowl up to his lips like he wanted it perfect. Then he drank it. He made a funny noise, like a grunt. His whole body started to shake. Sera walked up to him but, he fell out of his chair and onto the ground. He started foaming at the mouth. Sera turned around from the gross sight. When she turned back around all that was left was a pile of dust and ash and his eyeballs looking up at her. "So I see you figured out that it was poisoned," said Gabriel, walking towards her from the shadows. "Why would you try and kill me if you wanted me in the first place," asked Sera. "To see if you are as smart as you are," answered Gabriel. "Oh really. What do you want with me?" asked Sera. "I want you to help me lead the Coresangos or in otherwords I want you to become my wife," answered Gabriel. "I will only join you if I have a promise that my brother is safe," said Sera. "I wouldn't know. He ran away," replied Gabriel. "Why would he run away?" asked Sera. "I tried killing him," answered Gabriel. "With what?" asked Sera. "A silver bullet," answered Gabriel. "Why?" asked Sera. "He was worthless unlike you," he replied. "Give me one good reason to trust you and join you," said Sera. "We can search for him," answered Gabriel. "Oh fine. I'll join you to find him," said Sera. Sera joined Gabriel. Now she would have to change people to Coresangos, hunt people for them to feast upon, and be more strict and act like an ass like Gabriel. She would search for her brother. Nothing would get in her way. Nothing...... 


	5. Coresango ChroniclesChapter 5

By now Gabriel and Sera had made a group of Coresangos. They were running away from were they lived. The government wanted to keep them in captivity to study their blood. If the government captured even one of them they could find their power and see they are dangerous so they would kill them and become extinct. They could also take the blood and make everyone Coresangos which would make them hunters of hunters. "Can we please take a rest?" asked a follower. "No we must keep moving unless you want to be captured then be my guest," said Gabriel. The follower just gave a weird look. The follower's name was Talika and he had been wanting to kill Gabriel for some time now. He wanted to be the leader and have full power of the Coresangos. Talika had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he had on fur clothing. Fur pants, fur coat, fur everything. Sera noticed that right away. "Do you buy that fur or kill the animals yourself?" asked Sera. "I hunt them before I kill them," answered Talika. "You know what I meant," snarled Sera. "Well, I could make a nice skin out of you," said Talika. Sera grabbed Talika by the throat. She held him off the ground. "Now what did you say?" asked Sera. Talika was choking. He managed to say, "Nothing." "That's what I thought," said Sera. Sera put Talika down and let go of his neck. There was a red hand print on Talika's neck from where Sera grabbed him. Talika rubbed his neck. They continued on whether rain, or shine. It was getting late when they saw a cave. It had a light on inside. Gabriel had decided that they would go in so they did. They were in the cave. It was really damp and water dripped onto their heads. "Who's there?" asked a voice in the distance. No one answered him. They just walked deeer into the cave when they spotted an old man. He had on deer skin as clothing. "What are you doing here?" asked the old man. "It's almost nightfall and we wanted to find shelter," said Gabriel. "Then you and your people can stay," said the man. "What is your name?" asked Gabriel. "Shavina," the man answered. "What kind of name is that?" asked Gabriel. "I am the god of rain," answered Shavina. "God my ass," said Gabriel, "Believe what you want. I'll grant three of your people whishes to prove to you that I am a god," said Shavina. "Ok. Who wants to go first?" asked Gabriel. "I will," volunteered Sera. "What do you want my child?" asked Shavina. "I wish for my brother Darren," said Sera. "Your wish is granted," said Shavina. Darren appeared in front of her. He was beat up pretty bad. He had holes in his clothing which was also dirty. Darren looked around confused. "Darren?" questioned Sera. "Sera?" questioned Darren. "Is it really you?" asked Sera. "Yes," answered Darren. "Thank God!" shouted Sera. Darren struggled to get up. Sera walked to him and offered him a hand. He took it and Sera pulled him up. He was on his feet again. "Where have you been?" asked Sera. "I don't really know," asnwered Darren. "What? Why?" asked Sera. "Gabriel shot me in the chest. I healed and then ran away. I was held captive in a prison for being convicted of robbery I did not commit. Then I escaped and the government came after me." replied Darren. Sera looked at Gabriel with strange eyes. "Why did you shoot him?" asked Sera. "We set you up. We were working together to change you into a Coresango. That's why he left you that night. He came to my place and I shot him because he was in the way of my plan. Then I came to your place to change you," explained Gabriel. "What!" shouted Sera. "Settle down," said Gabriel. "Is, this true Darren?" asked Sera. "Yes," answered Darren. "Bad wish," said Shavina. "I want a wish next," said Gabriel. "No. I said three of your people," said Shavina. "Fine. I give my wish to Darren then," said Gabriel. "Me?" asked Darren. "Your the only one named Darren here," said Gabriel. "Ok. I wish that my sister would forgive me," said Darren. Sera was still mumbeling from what Gabriel had told her when, she said,"I forgive you Darren." "Wow. This guy is good," said Darren. "There is still one wish left," said Sera. "I'll take it," offered Talika. "What do you wish then?" asked Shavina. "I wish that Gabriel and Darren were dead so that I could be the leader of the Coresangos and the center of Sera's life," said Talika. "Your wish is granted," said Shavina. Gabriel and Darren turned into dust in front of everyone's eyes. "Bring them back!" shouted Sera. "I cant. You already had your wish," said Shavina. Sera was furious. She took out her sword and stabbed Talika in the chest. He turned to ash. That made Sera leader of the Coresangos now. 


End file.
